


Storm

by Terinka



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, like one swear word at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terinka/pseuds/Terinka
Summary: One morning, one run, one storm, many memories.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's me again. 
> 
> This fic was written as a bday present for my dear friend Chen, and she was really kind and allowed me to share it with you too.   
> Happy birthday, Chen, and I love you!

Closing the door slowly, Haru tried to be as quiet as possible. The dawn was only breaking, the sky painted in hues of dark blue and grey - it looked like yet another cold, stormy day was coming, reflecting Haru’s heart. The forecast had said the same, the evening before, and yet Haru hadn’t turned off his alarm clock, and hadn’t thought about skipping his morning jog - a habit he had picked up from someone else all these years ago was rooted too deeply in his own daily routine by now. Besides, there was something calming about the slow jog throughout the town, his mind relaxing and getting ready for another day - for whatever it might bring. 

 

Zipping his light windstopper all the way up under his chin, Haru huffed and turned right; for once he wouldn’t start descending the stairs to the harbour, but up the hill to the forest and the gazebo perched at the top of the hill, overlooking the bay. His feet were thumping into the soft ground rhythmically, his pace steady no matter the steepness of the path. 

 

_ “Don’t tell me you have to slow down already, Haru! Any more and the snails next to the path will overrun you!” Red ponytail shaking with barely contained laughter that followed the tease, wide grin splitting a handsome face in two.  _

 

Haru’s eyes widened and he looked up the hill, at the end of the path; finding it empty was strange. The echo of the memory was still audible in his ears, something tightening in his chest. He shook his head and continued jogging, reaching the end of the forest and entering the clearing at the top of the hill. 

 

He stopped for a moment at the gazebo, hands on his knees, and took several deep breaths to calm his heart. The sky above should’ve been lighter by then, the summer slowly taking reign, but the clouds seemed to multiply in the time he was in the forest. 

 

Huffing, Haru checked his watch - still enough time, not like he had much to do on that day, just going grocery shopping and then maybe getting some paperwork done, and maybe he could paint? - and turned left, choosing the slower, not so steep road down the hill to the town that was slowly waking up from its slumber, first shops opening their doors for the customers who couldn’t sleep any longer or those who were already on their ways to work. 

 

_ “Hey, Haru, look at that huge boat! It’s the fishermen coming home - I bet their cool boxes are full with delicious mackerel. Race me to the harbour - if you win, I’ll buy you the biggest one!”  _

 

The echo of a second pair of sneakers hitting the road made Haru halt in his steps and turn so swiftly he felt his neck crack. He was maybe halfway down the hill, and as alone as a jogger at half past five on a cloudy morning would be. Even the usual chirps of the birds ceased, the animals likely still asleep, or taking shelter from the oncoming rain. 

 

Haru shook his head again and sped up; he knew rationally that he couldn’t outrun his own memories yet he felt his heart speeding up more than any jog could ever make it. Don’t, he told himself. Stop, don’t do this. Don’t get your hopes up, it’s not gonna happen. It’s gone. 

 

Instead of turning to the harbour and then slowly hopping up the stairs leading to his front door, Haru chose a longer route. He didn’t want to see the fresh haul, he didn’t want the fishermen to bid him good morning, he didn’t want to see anyone. A thunder could be heard somewhere in the distance, promising to turn the cloudy sky into a stormy one any moment now. 

 

_ “Hurry up! Have you seen that lightning? That was insane! I don’t wanna get any more drenched, and definitely don’t wanna jog in a thunderstorm!” Childlike awe and excitement mixed with annoyance, long legs moving faster, muscular thighs quivering with exertion.  _

 

Cursing silently in English under his breath, another habit he had picked up unconsciously, Haru rubbed his eyes, the back of the eyelids deep red and so familiar, in an aching way, and sped up. He felt first raindrops on his cheeks and if one of them was salty, he wouldn’t have noticed, or maybe he would’ve denied it, his signature pout prominent, blue eyes hidden under the mop of black hair that was gradually more and more glued to his forehead, partially by the sweat he built, partially by the rain. 

 

Sprinting up the stairs, the sky behind him lit every now and then, the rumbling of thunders echoing in the bay, Haru arrived home. His watch told him only an hour passed, yet he was oddly tired. He leaned his forehead into the door, catching his breath, cold fingers rummaging through his pockets to locate the key. Once he gripped it, he unlocked the door and quickly got inside, not wanting to let the warmth of the house escape. 

 

Peeling off his drenched clothes layer after layer, Haru took the big wet pile in his arms and put it into the bathroom. There was always time to start the washing machine, and right now, shivering from the cold rain, so untypical for the oncoming summer, he didn’t feel like doing much. Haru looked at the empty bath, his mind unsettled, and left the bathroom. It was a really strange morning, filled with memories of his, no, their past, and void of his usual bath. Maybe he was getting sick? 

 

Maybe the whole world was getting sick. With the grey sky, the rain pouring down, everything seemed dull and sad and tired, and Haru’s heart mirrored it all. He glanced towards the fridge but pushed the idea away; not even the prospect of a mackerel sizzling on the pan broke his lethargy. 

 

_ “Mackerel again? One day you’ll just grow gills and start living in a bathtub.” A deep, affectionate chuckle, strong arms sneaking around his waist, red stubble scratching his cheek. _

 

Angry with everything and nothing at the same time, Haru locked the entrance door and decided to return back to the bed. Nobody was there to scold him for doing so, his family and friends far or not caring enough, or possibly still asleep and not even knowing about his struggling and restless mind, and nobody would come to stop him. 

 

Heavy raindrops thumping on the window haphazardly, the wind howling around the first floor, Haru slammed the bedroom door close, the sound lost in another thunder resonating. Sighing, he dropped the light blue towel that had been used to dry his hair to the floor and then froze in his steps. 

 

“Took you long enough. Come, I’m keeping your bed warm.” Messy red hair and honey-like voice, laced with sleepiness and comfort and  _ home. _

 

“What..what are you doing here…” Haru exhaled, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage. 

 

“I’ve come ho..back, dummy. I’ve quitted. I’ve fucked up, made a huge mistake. I’m back, and..and I don’t ever wanna leave you again. I need you, Haru, and I want to be with you. I’m..sorry it took me so long.” Ruby eyes, sparkling with unshed tears and honesty and overflowing with emotions, and a tiny, hopeful smile, so different from his usual grin. 

 

Haru took a tentative step, aware of his legs feeling like giving up any time now and just letting him fall to the floor, but no, not now, not ever again; and then he took another one, and one more that brought him to the bed, and then he was falling between the sheets and all the mackerels and pools in the world had were forgotten once he found the warm cheeks, now marred with tears, cupped them with his cold hands and his lips found the plump, rosy ones. 

 

“Took you long enough, dummy..” 

 

\---

 

When Haru was falling asleep, the storm outside was still raging but his heart was calm and full, an arm under his head in lieu of a pillow, long red locks tickling his nose, and smiling, warm, beautiful,  _ his _ Rin was quietly humming a soft melody. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this started as a light, smutty ficlet written from Rin's POV. Don't ask me what happened, all I know is that it was a dark, gloomy, rainy day, and the Nanase part of my brain took over. Thumbs up if you thought Rin died - I did, and I'm the author, ffs xD


End file.
